Sea of Ink
by tearsofhappiness
Summary: All human AU where Leo is a tattoo artist and Nico visits his parlour whenever he wants to escape his own thoughts. Contains the paiting Valdangelo


A/N: I have no idea where inspiration for this came from. I've never had a tattoo and it's a really random piece ok. But basically inspiration hit me like 3 hours ago and so i sat down to write and a couple of hours later I had this.

I found pictures of the types of tattoos I was imagining so you can visualise what I mean (It wouldn't let me add the links so to see them you'll have to look for this story on AO3 (same title and author name) if the cover image is too small)

Anyways I hope you enjoy...whatever this is. Let me know if I should write more ofen when get sudden bursts of inspiration like this

* * *

Nico slammed the front door and turned left out the drive. It was dark as there were no street lights to illuminate the way, but he didn't care.

He looked up at the sky only to see clouds covering night sky. Good. Thought Nico, the blacked out sky fit his mood.

He turned right at the end of the street heading towards the city centre.

Nico paused for a second, having rounded the corner. He leant against the brick wall, only his pale face standing out in contrast to his raven hair and black clothes which blended in with the shadows. Nico listened, holding his breath as he did.

He heard some animal, snuffling about in the bins probably, and a car speeding along the main road a little way off. He listened a second more and hearing no other sound he moved away from the wall and carried swiftly on.

Nico had been afraid his dad might try to follow him. He didn't often but tonight they'd had their worst arguments yet.

He pushed it to the back of his mind as he crossed the street. This whole thing was about forgetting that, not dwelling on it Nico reminded himself.

He passed a street lamp and noticed he must be nearly there. Nico wasn't going as far as the lively city centre. Instead he slowed as he reached the dimly lit area full of run down looking shops that most people never came near.

Nico stopped in front a small shop with no windows with a sign reading "Sea of Ink - tattoo and piercing parlour" above the door, he pushed it open to be met with the comfort of the familiar interior.

"Hey Nico." said the guy behind the desk as he looked up from his work. He was the owner and only artist working there so they knew each other well.

"Leo." He responded, more interested in what the guy had been drawing. "New design?" Nico queried.

"Yeah, it's gonna be this awesome (_1_) grim reaper behind a grave with this epic scythe all in black. Here look, I'm nearly done." Leo moved his hand away for Nico to see.

Nico nodded in approval. Leo's smile widened at that, he knew Nico well enough to tell when he liked something even though he showed little sign of it. "Is it for a client?"

"Naah I just got inspiration and thought I'd draw."

Nico pondered this for a second, if it wasnt for anyone else then... He made up his mind. "I want it."

"Huh." said the elder boy having gotten lost in his drawing again.

"I want it. I want it tattooed on.." Nico slipped his jacket off following it with his shirt. He looked at his partially inked chest and arms looking for the right place.

He already had his (_2_) left arm completely covered in a series of intricate patterns. His chest was partially covered with lots of small designs. As well as a (_3_) wolf on his left hip and a (_4_) large maze spanning his right side and curling round his back. Nico's other noticeable tattoo was a (_5_) Greek warrior at the top right of his back near his shoulder.

He turned to face Leo, asking for his opinion. He took Nico by the shoulders examining his pale skin. He stroked his fingers over his previously inked designs. Nico shivered a little at Leo's cold fingers but didn't mind the feel of his touch.

His fingers settled on the inside of Nico's right arm. "Here?" asked Leo, referring to above the elbow as Nico already had (_6_) art inked lower down his arm .

"Perfect." replied the darker haired boy, already picturing the design there.

"Alright, just let me finish the drawing and we can get to work." He walked back behind the desk picking up his pen and continuing.

Nico lifted himself up so he was sat on the desk and could watch Leo work. He loved to watch Leo work, it was part of the reason he always came here, that and he never asked too many questions.

"Aren't you gonna tell me not to rush into this?" he asked absent mindedly.

Leo carried on working as he answered. "I know you well enough by now to know that once you've decided on something you won't change your mind. And anyway it's not as if this is your first tattoo, even if you are still underage."

"I'm not underage." he muttered indignantly.

"At 17 you're still supposed to have a parent or guardian's consent. You know that." He nudged Nico with his elbow.

"It's not as if you get permission."

"Hey! I'm 19 and don't need it thank you very much." it was Leo's turn to sound indignant.

"Yeah but how old were you when you got this one." Nico brushed his fingers over the (_7_) flame design at Leo's wrist , the first tattoo the artist had ever gotten.

Leo knew that Nico knew he'd been 16 and had had negative consent from his parents so he just shoved the boy and murmured "Shut up." under his breath.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Leo finished and Nico made a show of rubbing his arm and pretending it hurt where Leo had shoved him.

When he was done Leo held up the drawing for Nico to inspect.

Nico stared at the older boys work amazed by it as he always was with the artist's designs. After a minute or so he spoke. "Hey Leo, do you think I could just get the scythe done for now. Then the rest of it done later?"

"Sure thing. Do you want to get started now or..?" he let the question trail off as Nico nodded in response.

They walked through to the back Nico getting comfortable in the dentist style chair. Leo came to sit in the stool next to him having collected the rubbing alcohol and razor.

He moved Nico's arm so it was in a more accessible position but would still be comfy for the younger boy. Leo upturned the bottle of alcohol onto a cotton wool ball and began wiping at the skin on the inside of Nico's upper arm.

Once done he tossed the cotton wool in the bin and dipping the disposable razor in a glass of water began shaving every last hair there.

"You know," Nico broke the silence that had been between them since they'd come through to the back. "I never understood why you have to shave there, it's not like I'm unnaturally hairy or something."

"Even the finest hairs can get in the way and cause problems and I just don't want to risk that happening. Besides it's all part of the service." He said with a wink.

Leo threw the razor in the "sharp objects disposal" box and reached for another cotton wool ball to repeat the cleaning process from before.

Having put the design into the thermal-fax when they came through to the back Leo got up to collect his complete stencil and a stick of deodorant.

He handed the deodorant to Nico. He knew what to do by now and began applying plenty to the cleaned area of his arm. As Leo cut the scythe away from the rest of the stencil.

"My arm 'll smell weird for the next few days you know."

"It'll make the stencil transfer darker and clearer so you'll just have to put up with it if you want a nice tattoo. Anyway, is that good?" he had layed the stencil down on Nico's arm whilst speaking.

"Yeah, it's good." relieved, Leo pulled away the paper to reveal the bluey purple transferred design.

He pulled on a fresh pair of gloves with a snap then began filling the ink caps and took the tubes and needles from their sterile pouches to be placed in the machine.

"Ready?" Leo asked as he placed the ointment over the transfer.

Nico only nodded.

"It won't hurt any more then your other arm did. And that wasn't too bad, right?"

Nico let out a breath as Leo began his work with the needle.

"I never told you why I got all these did I?" he said as he gestured to the artwork on his skin. "I come here whenever I don't want to face my thoughts and get you to ink me up. The pain and the art, it helps me take my mind off things, you know?"

Leo stayed silent, listening but too engrossed in his work to respond.

"Like tonight," Nico continued knowing that the artist was listening. "My dad just...I didn't even...it's not like..." Nico couldn't phrase what he wanted to say but he knew Leo understood anyway. Neither boy had a smooth relationship with their father.

They sat in silence while Nico tried to process what his father had been shouting at him earlier.

"You know," Nico said rather suddenly, it made Leo jump slightly but he had a steady hand and was done with the outline anyway so it didn't mess with the tattoo. "I don't even think me being gay was the problem."

"What?" Leo was shocked, he'd kinda hoped Nico wasn't straight so all the signs he thought he saw he'd put down to that.

Nico mistook the question for lack of context, which Leo was rather grateful for. "Oh yeah, the argument with my dad. It was him being disappointed in me for not being the heterosexual son he'd always wanted. But I don't even think that's what it was. I think he'll just use anything as a reason to fight me. I'm just not the son he wanted overall." he paused "I bet he wouldn't care if Bianca turned out to be a lesbian he wouldn't blink an eye."

Leo was still kinda amazed that he actually stood a chance with Nico, well at least his sexuality made it a possibility now. He kept working though. Eager to finish up so they could have a proper conversation.

After what felt like ages to Leo he finally finished. He wiped Nico's arm so they could admire the end result.

Leo thought it was pretty amazing, even if he did say so himself. Removing the gloves he snapped a picture to add to his collection lining the back wall.

Nico kept looking at it as the ointment was applied. Finally moving his eyes away as Leo covered it with a bandage.

He rubbed his arm slightly as Leo quickly tidied. They made their way back through to the front of the store and Leo took his place behind the counter with Nico sat on it.

"What do you think then? Still want the rest of it?"

"Sure, though I don't know when I'll be able to afford it. Speaking of, how much do I owe you for this part?" Even though they were mates it was still Leo's business and he wouldn't make a profit not charging friends now would he.

Leo pondered this for a bit. Debating weather to say what he'd been planning on since Nico had admitted his sexuality. He decided to just go for it and asked, almost shyly "What if I said it'll cost you a date?"

Neither boy spoke for a few seconds and this made Leo babble.

"Like with me, because you know you said you're gay. And you know I'm bi and all. And well I just thought that maybe...but you know if you don't that's also fine. I didn't mean to presume that you liked me or anything...'

Nico rolled his eyes at Leo's babbling. Then he leaned in to do what he'd wanted to since he'd sat down for his first tattoo and pressed their lips together.


End file.
